UNEXPECTED!
by Surfing Aimlessly
Summary: 2shot maybe What happens when Inuyasha is forced forward in time and ends up at Kagome's house to find Hojo leaving her house? Well obviously you can't find out unless you read this!
1. Unexpected!

Unexpected!

It was my birthday 2 days ago so I finally decided that I'm a lazy ass and should really write a story.

Well, here is my excuse for a story that I'm going to write. It might suck but please read it! Oh yeah review too. Well, here goes nothing!

'

"Inuyasha," yelled Sango, "Sometimes you and Kagome fight and end up apologizing to each other, but this time I'm going to put my foot down!"

"Sango, I can't help it if she can't take a joke and she's on PMS!"said Inuyasha snapping back.

"What did you say!" said Sango a dark aura rushing around her as her eyebrow twitched.

"God you swear like you could sit me." Inuyasha said crossing his arms and casually rolling his eyes.

"Well, I guess we're gonna find out." Sango growled with a mischievous grin spreading across her face.

"Uh, well you know I didn't mean it." Inuyahsa said nervously sweatdropping.

Sango stood there with the same grin enjoying the way the almighty Inuyasha had fallen.

"Maybe you did." Sango said teasing him, taking a step forward.

"Maybe I didn't." Inuyasha said stepping back.

Little did he know the Well was behind him.

"Sssss-esshoumaru!" Sango screamed pouncing forward.

"AAhhhh!" Inuyasha yelled, as he fell backward Shippo tripped him and he fell into the Well. "Damn you Sango!"

"I love you too Inuyasha!" she yelled down the Well.

"How do you girls have such a great ability to manipulate guys?" asked Miroku.

"It's all natural."

'

"Damn you Sango," Inuyasha screamed down the Well, "and you too Shippo for tripping me, and you too Miroku for not doing anything!"

Inuyasha looked around he opened the door to the Shrine and stepped out he thought he might as well get Kagome, or more like beg her to come back. Then he saw something he would've never expected.

Well I know that this chapter sucks but you read it and I swear it'll get better! I just need to get a few reviews and I'll continue it! None of the good stuff happened yet! But it will! Don't worry readers!


	2. Sitting

Unexpected!

How could I forget the disclaimer, so sorry!

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of this story. What?...

I'm so happy for all the reviews I got! Whoot! Thanks! I love you! Hahaha! Okay now I'm getting carried away. Anyway I wanted to thank you all so here goes nothing! (again)

darkangelprincess24 : I love doing that…grins evilly. Thanks for reviewing!

Doujo : Thank you so much for telling me that my story doesn't suck I'm so happy! That it doesn't. Or at least in your opinion it doesn't.

Darkinuyashagirl : I know reviewers hate cliffhangers!...grins evilly (again). Thanks for reviewing!

carmen : Thank you so much for liking my story I love when people say stuff like that!

lovelymiko : really you liked the beginning? I thought it was kind of plain…and boring…and short but thanks for liking it! I thank you very much!

SlummyRedDragon : I'm sorry if I offended you in anyway…I know that it was harsh but I had to think of something and I just can't stand it when guys say stuff like that to girls it makes me want to just give them a good beating. Thanks for reviewing!

don'tbreakme : Thanks for an "awesome" in your review! I love when people use words like that they just make me feel all sparkly!

sesshoumarubride : Ooohh I got commented on my funny-ness…ooohhh thanks for the review!

inu-lover-always-n-4eva : Thanks for the review! I love reviews I'm glad you reviewed. Ta ta to you too! Oooh tongue twister!

Inu-Snidget : Thank you for loving my story! It just makes me feel so happy when people take some of their own time just so they can review me…I love you! Thanks for reviewing!

Okay well now that I'm done thanking all of you and you all made me feel sparkly and happy inside! I'll try to write a better chapter!

Chapter 2

Sitting…

Inuyasha stepped out of the Shrine and looked around then he saw something he would've never expected…

AAAHHHH! A giant squirrel!

(A/N: No just kidding I just couldn't help myself…sorry…I said I was sorry…)

Someone opened the door to Kagome's house and stepped out.

It was a boy…

'Oh my god…,"thought Inuyasha, 'is Kagome seriously this upset with me? She left me for some other guy?'

His eyes shimmered with tears but he didn't dare let one fall,

'I just want her to be happy…'and with that he turned to leave for the Well.

"AAAHHHH!" Inuyasha heard Kagome scream.

Inuyasha immediately turned around and looked up at Kagome's window, she jumped up like an angry cat.

Inuyasha jumped up to the tree where he had perched so many times before.

"AAAHHHH!" Kagome screamed again, "I love this song!"

She turned it up to full blast!

Inuyasha stared at her from his spot on the tree…open mouthed…she was in her underwear screaming her head off and dancing to music coming out of a box…I mean how weird was that? "That's not weird" you might say "I do it all the time!"

Well it was pretty weird to Inuyasha by then you'll probably guess his hormones started kicking in.

'What the hell is she listening to?' Inuyasha thought, 'Does she have a guy in that box? WHAT DID HE JUST SAY!'

"BEND OVER TO THE FRONT TOUCH YOUR TOES!" the guy yelled, and Kagome just seemed to obey him and she made all sorts of sexy movements and gestures. Kagome bent over in front of Inuyasha. But what really got him going was when she started humping her froggy hamper!

By then he began thinking all sorts of wild exotic things that involved Kagome.

"Phew! I think I need to sit down…" said Kagome.

Inuyasha screamed as he headed for the ground. Kagome would have heard him if her radio wasn't on so loud.

"And now it's time for everyone's favorite "Sit By Me!" said the guy in the box.

"Oh no, said Inuyasha as he got up, "I hope she hates this song."

"Oh boo, I hate this song," said Kagome.

"Yes!" exclaimed Inuyasha, he jumped back up into the tree.

Kagome mimicked the song in a mocking voice, "Sit by me, sit by me, oh please."

SCREAMCRASH SCREAM CRASH!

"He-He-He," laughed Kagome, "I could only imagine what would happen to Inuyasha if he were here right now." She clicked off the radio.

Then she started screaming the song, "Whenever you're in trouble won't you sit by me! Oh, sit by me! Oh sit, sit by me, sit by me!"

SCREAMCRASH! groan

SCREAMCRASH! groan

SCREAMCRASH! groan

SCREAMCRASH! groan

SCREAMCRASHgroan

Kagome looked out her window, to spy Inuyasha on the ground.

"Inuyasha?"

Well I hope that this chapter was better than the first and I decided to extend my story further until next time please review!


End file.
